pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Flirter
A classic flirt named Mikarlie Williams gives romance to all boys, causing them to fall in love with her(except for Phineas, Ferb and Gunther). Script Phineas is testing his forcefield glasses. Mikarlie Williams went in. Mikarlie: Hi Phineas! Phineas: AWW!(puts on glasses, Gunther arrives and puts on the other pair) Gunther: Phew. That girl is Mikarlie Williams! She is a classic flirt! Whenever she approaches boys, she winks and then they fell in love with her. Mikarlie winks, both Phineas and Gunther did not fall in love with her. Phineas: So, our glasses protect us from your love! HAH! Mikarlie: Hmph!(leaves) Phineas and Gunther ran to the leading girls' room. Gunther: Amy, will you help us? Amy: Nah, I can't. The girls and I were testing the beauty system operated in our apple wardrobe. Phineas: A flirt started to give her love to boys! We had forcefield glasses and then we are protected. Amy: No, I can't leave. But you can use my funny love watch. Later.(closes the door) Gunther: Wow. Let's ask Doof instead. Phineas and Gunther approaches Doofenshmirtz, who is eating fries. Doof: What now, kids? Gunther: May we borrow your De-Loveinator remote? A flirt started to glow her romance to all boys. We had glasses to protect us from her. Doof: Well ok, kid. Phineas: Whoa. Then the boys wearing glasses saw Ferb jogging. Mikarlie: Hello, Ferb. Care to, uh, love me?(winks) Phineas: NOOO!(puts another pair of glasses on Ferb) Mikarlie: WHAT?!?! Phineas: Phew, atleast Dill was wearing another pair. Ferb: Notice the love? Phineas: What? The boys get captured with a ropy booby trap. A few minutes later.............. Mikarlie: Oh, good, you are still awake everybody! Hahaha! Phineas: WHY are you going to flirt with boys? Mikarlie: It's easy. I was with my best friends and they got boyfriends. The other boys hate me because, they saw that I had no Flirt Patch! All girls got Flirt Patches, they can be earned if they pass the volleyball practice. I betrayed my best friends, I am always not an expert in volleyball, duh! So, I decided to wear a necklace to flirt. Gunther: No good, why are you this time trapping us? Mikarlie: Hmph! Not enough, here(sets free the boys) Phineas: Not if I CAN help it!(punches Mikarlie) Mikarlie: How dare you! Get mee! Gunther: (fires De-Loveinator remote)Huh? A device there?(takes device out) Mikarlie: Hi. What is with this? Sorry. I am expert at volleyball, and recieved a Flirt Patch! 3 Flirt Patches! But my best friend stole 1, and the other 1 fell from a flood! Now I wanted to give away this Flirt Patch. Gunther: No probs!(throws the patch to the garbage) Mikarlie: Thanks!(steps on the device, destroying it)That is close! I wanted to find a volleyball field. Phineas: We have a volleyball field on the beach! Wanna join the Volleyball Team? Mikarlie: Sure! Phineas: In that case, you are the coach! You are an employee of Phineasland, and, congratulations! You were the coach! Mikarlie: WOW! Volleyball team, here I come!(runs to the field) Phineas: Wah. Trivia *This is an episode in which a flirt appears. *Doofenshmirtz' De-Loveinator reappears, but now it is a remote. *Mikarlie Williams appear in the episode for the first time. Later on she is now renamed Karlie. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue